Literally Reborn!
by YourHomeGirlJen
Summary: Have fun reading about a depressed introvert trying to be the most bubbly and outgoing character in the series; Sasagawa Ryohei. *Spoiler* She doesn't do too well
1. Chapter 1

I have one sister. I **had** 6 sisters and 5 brothers. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I **had** brown hair and hazel eyes. I am 14 years old. I **was** 19 years old. I am a boy. I **was **a girl. My name is Ryohei Sasagawa. My name **was** Lana Wilson. I am alive. I **was** _dead_.

I won't tell you about my rebirth or my death nor about my old life. You only need to know what I'll do with my current one because I certainly won't yell "extreme!"

"Onii-san, you shouldn't skip class!" berated my sister, kyoko. She means well but I couldn't care less what she thought (which wasn't much, the little airhead). My parents got another call from the school about me skipping, and if you can't tell, this is a regular occurance in my household. They always get more prickly and desperate with each lecture. At least this time they aren't calling me out on beating someone up again.

"Are you even listening? With your smarts you have a future, don't throw it out." Dad's the prickly one, the one who has my whole life planned out and tries to be buddy-buddy with me though even I can tell he's getting tired of it.

"Honey, please listen, if there's something wrong at school you can talk to us. Please, just think about your education, you'll be going to highschool soon and this won't look good on your transcripts." Mom, the desperate one who just wants a normal son. _Cynical much?_ (shut up). I used to give into her pleading and begging, she's my mother, I had to, but now it has no effect.

"I'm going out," and with that, the conversation ends and I leave the dinner table.

Things weren't always so tense, I used to come home with straight A's and smiles. I didn't have any friends, I still don't, not really. Now I come home with bruised knuckles and cuts. Life is good. It's good in its own twisted way. I can't help but smile with each adrenaline rush as I kick a kid into the dirt. The freeing feeling you get as you break windows and bones (not your own of course, never your own and if you do, you're mysteriously healed the next day). The air flowing through your hair and drying your eyes as you jump off rooftops and climb building as the cops and committee chase you for stealing, trespassing, or whatever you did this time.

I walk through town, intent on finding a drink to steal from some high schoolers as I make my way over to Kokuyo Health Land. The broken down park is a great spot to smoke and if I get caught up in plot, I'll know the whole place by heart. I just have to vacate soon though as Mukuro and his gang will be here in about a year. I won't exactly avoid the plot but I'm not actively involving myself.

A rowdy group of boys in the alleyway to my left, probably drunk, and an officer on the far right, eyeing me (_really, is my reputation that bad?_). A slight swerve into a nearby alleyway and a short climb up a dumpster and then building does the trick.

"Mind giving me that?" I ask as I point at one of the various bottles littering the cement.

"Mind getting beat, kid? I run back home to mommy if I were you." that's probably the fourth time I've heard that one, these cliche bullies need to seriously find some new lines (_although I think i'm the bully in this case_).

"Seems you haven't heard of me." I shoot back._ egotistical much? _"Let me tell you how this works, give me the bottle or fight me, I'll kick your ass" Ah, my main catchphrase, that'll never get old (_it really doesn't, I love it, blame it on anime_). The leader still holds confident, those behind them starting to fidget.

"Oh, we've heard of you. Ryohei Sasagawa, the third year that can give Hibari's delinquents a run for their money. The little middle schooler that gives trash a bad name, that thinks he can fry all the big fish after taking down wannabe-punk middle schoolers. I'm not afraid of you." Wow, I've never heard one of them say so much in one breath, that's kinda impressive. Add that to the fact that he was able to inflate and destroy my ego so creatively too, I think I'm in love.

"Oh this is gonna be **fun**"

I thrown a straight punch to the leader, there's four of them, no sweat. His head flips back, is that blood? A quick kick to his side before he can retaliate and he's down. Next is loser number-

A bottle to the head stops me in my tracks. I can't tell if my soaked head is covered in alcohol, blood, or both. Loser two, scratch that, asshole two and lackey three both try to throw a punch my way. I duck down and punch both of them in the stomachs. Idiots. The breath is knocked out of them as I glare at the final boss, lord dumbass. He's kinda scrawny and a little on the shorter side but hey, I don't discri-aaaaaaaaand he's running. At least he left the liquor.

Another day in the life, I guess.

I make my way through town, bottle in hand and eyes glaring. As soon as I reach Kokuyo Land, I make my way to my perch atop the main building. On the rooftop sits a pillow, blanket, lighter, flashlight, cigarettes, numerous broken bottles of various types, a small homemade med kit, and a couple books. I also keep some spare cash incase i'm_ really_ in a tight spot. A tarp also lays under my stuff, ready to fold over incase of rain or snow. I made this little hideout back when I was 9 or so and have used it frequently ever since, almost daily at some some points. I did say my relationship with my family wasn't the best.

I set up my pillow and blanket, near drifting off as I smoke and drink the night away. Goodnight Namimori, mom, dad, Kyoko, **Dani**.

**End chapter! Hope that's good enough for an introduction. This story will follow the life of an oc reborn as ryohei. This character will play a prominent role in the life of Tsuna but will not center their life around Tsuna. This story will be a little gritty and will get very dark later (containing some possibly triggering subjects but while these subjects are the center and heart of the story, I will warn about the darker bits and sum them up at the bottom of the chapter or scene so you may skip them). I will try to update weekly though that's subject to change. I don't have a beta (at least not yet) so if you find any mistakes or inconsistencies, please comment on them!**

**Please review, as it motivates me. Feel free to review on anything that can help my writing or on any questions/inquiries/etc. **

**I'm gonna be honest, I haven't read khr in about 7 or more years so details are iffy, very iffy. If shit don't make sense, please tell me before I make even more of a fool of myself. Thanks! (And Dani will come up later in some flashbacks that will happen throughout the story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You ready for work?" asked Dani, my lovely girlfriend who practically takes care of my dumb ass.

"Yeah, my bag's in the backseat." I currently work as a treasurer for a small business nearby while I work on my major, American History.

"Do you have your computer?" she asked as she gave me the _I know you aren't ready _glare. Annoying, I know, but she's always right. I run upstairs, fumbling around for my computer and everything else I forgot; paper here and there, calculator, and such. As I make my way downstairs, I notice the sudden onset of heavy rain._ I should have said something, should have stopped her, stayed home._ I get in the car as she changes the station to my music, an old classic station playing some Electric Light Orchestra song. (funny, on a day as important as this, I can't even remember the song on the radio).

I don't remember much more than that. We went on an alternate route, the road way blocked on our usual due to flooding. _Another sign that we should have just stayed home_.

Next thing I know, the car slams into the water, my head jerking forward into the airbag. I don't even remember falling off the highway or the swerving before that. I'm not sure if I even noticed it, engrossed in my music as I was. _She would have lived, __**Dani **__would have lived if you got over that stupid fear and learned how to drive. It would have only been you._

Dani didn't get back up. I did. The windshield broke, that shit car that I insisted we get. _If I let her buy a nice new one, I would have had time, she wouldn't have died, we might not have even gone off the highway with all those new sensors and features_. _**It really was my fault.**_

The car filled with water. I got my seatbelt off and tried to get Dani's off too as the car was rapidly sinking. I hadn't swam in years.

_Drowning is not fun._

"_On December 16th, Dani Walters and her friend, Lana Wilson tragically died on I-90 in a fatal car accident brought on by the weather conditions. Our condolences to their families"_

The years after that were blurry, like getting up from the chair in a dentist's office, you sway and and feel like you're in another dimension (which, in actuality, I was). I always knew what happened, that I had another life, but the reality of it didn't set in until I met _him._

The infamous demon prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. He was younger, around 8 years old when we first met. A little less of a threat but still fearsome. Before I met him, I was merely walking around Nanimori, minding my own business. At this point, I had already given up on being good and had started to stir up some trouble.

"Hey brat! Time to teach you a lesson in the name of the Nanimori Disciplinary committee" stated a group of the pompadour puppies. These guys are seriously annoying.

" You got a problem? Fight me, I'll kick your ass." I may not have been all that strong or experienced but I could still hold myself tall against such lackeys, armed though they be.

"Get him!"

They then proceeded to kick my ass. Or rather, we gave eachother a mutual ass kicking. Their weapons weren't a problem, their bat swings were incredibly predictable and a little on the slow side. Their grips also sucked, I was able to kick two of their bats out of their hands. No, the sheer amount of them was a bit difficult. They got plenty of punches on me which stung like hell but I was the one with the strength, thank god for boxing. I'm not much of a crowd control fighter, I like to take things one on one.

Soon enough, they were all down on the ground, bruised and bleeding with only me standing slightly less bruised and bleeding. As I was about to go on my way, _he _showed up.

"Hm, for disturbing the peace of Nanimori, I'll bite you to death" oh shi-

"_Kinky_" oh fuck my mouth. I doubt anyone has said that to him before because his face immediately heated up.

That's when I really got my ass kicked. The thing about Hibari Kyoya was he was swift and relentless. He also hit pretty damn had for a kid that looked like a twig. It didn't matter how many times I just barely dodged or took a straight hit, I couldn't reach him or tire him out.

"Could you" _lower right_ "shit! plea"_ duck right_ "-se stop!" _feint left_.

"Hm" That bastard.

That was the last thing I heard as I collapsed with a blow to the stomach and a knock to the head. One of these days, I'm gonna knock the devious smile off that jerk. _But you might not get the chance if the mafia gets to him first_. Shut up brain. Hibari Kyoya, not including Kyoko, was the first person from the anime that I met. If I couldn't even stand against him with my knowledge of flames and of him, no one else had even a chance at being the sun guardian in my place. If I didn't get strong and avoided the plot, someone was gonna die. I still wasn't gonna actively involve myself but no way was I gonna stand aside while some kid, a middle schooler, had to deal with this.

The mafia doesn't care how old someone was, death doesn't discriminate. This is all real, I'm in an anime where the mafia recruits thirteen year olds and uses magical flames. I can either hide at home or face reality head on and by god, if I'm going down, I'm going down kicking.

"Sasagawa!" My head jerked up at the sudden reprimanding. _Shit. Fell asleep in class again._

"...Yes?" _Please don't give me another detention._

"...See me after class" The teacher sighed, already tired of me and we're barely halfway through the year. Students began to silently snicker amongst themselves. I guess they're not tired of my antics yet, brats. I send a half hearted glare their way and they immediately shut up.

That'll teach 'em. _Scaring kids, real mature._

Class droned on as usual aside from a few frightened glances sent my way. As soon as the bell rang, everyone raced out the classroom, again, as usual. And, as was commonplace, I was getting yelled at by the teacher. _This repetition is seriously gonna kill me_.

The teacher beckoned me forward.

"Sasagawa, I don't think I need to say it again. Please, pay attention in class, high school entrance exams are coming up sooner than you think, what I'm teaching you right now is important, don't throw your life away. You know the drill, detention after school today." With that, I was dismissed. Damn, detention is so annoying I might as well skip. As I walked out of class, I caught sight of a fluffy head of hair.

I always freeze for a second when I see Tsuna. Less than a year, huh. Soon enough he's going to be shot daily by a demon tutor/hitman. Soon, he'll be entrenched in the Italian mafia while I get dragged along for the ride with the rest of his friends. Or, if I remember correctly and follow canon, I push myself into his life and basically recruit myself. I don't see that happening as I'm not some crazy muscle head ready to fight anyone I see or recruit boxing club members (although everyone should join because it's amazing) so either Reborn naturally recruits me for my fighting abilities, I follow canon and involve myself (which I swore not to do), or I sit in the background and waste away in Nanimori as everything plays out and someone else gets hurt (that choice is out the window).

Great choices all around! Can't wait for canon to begin.

"Um… is there something wrong, Senpai?" whoops. Poor kid, I was staring hole in him. Ugh, how embarrassing. I let out a quick sorry and bow receiving a "Heiii" in response. That kid has a good set of lungs on him. I rush off to the boxing club room, not wanting to creep Tsuna out more.

As I make my way over I can't help but think about how I'll fare against the plot. I'll have to get involved unless I want some poor sap taking my place and getting their ass kicked. Unlike original Ryohei, I have the advantage of knowing the future, giving me ample time to prepare. I unlocked my flames in my first year of middle school. It's actually pretty easy once you've nearly died as many times as me combined with my knowledge of flames. I can't utilize them that well but I can heal small injuries and I think I unconsciously use them for strengthening.

"Captains here!" shouted Hikaru, one of the boxing club members. As I walked into the room, everyone was doing their warm ups, running around the room doing various exercises I remembered from my last life when I did wrestling. The boxing club was actually doing pretty well, we even had a few state boxers including myself. I don't think I'm as naturally talented as Ryohei but I do have his natural strength and some fighting experience from my last life.

_Dani used to watch me fight. She always cheered me on and congratulated me, even when I lost. She used to help me train for wrestling meets, giving me someone to practice on._

"Get with a partner!" I corralled everyone to their spots and started them on some drills. As I accidently mopped the floor with partner after partner I fell into a kind of trance. Original Ryohei, though he won against the Varia sun guardian, sustained a lot of damage. I don't remember much of the future arc but I'm sure he got his ass beat at least a few times. In the manga he even got some teeth knocked out and sent to the hospital in the kokuyo arc and that was before the fighting even really began. And I'm sure he got beat up in the other arcs that I can't remember. If I can't get above his level, I'm toast. Sure, I've got a headstart but I'm not particularly amazing in any way. There's no way I can bring myself to socialize with Tsuna so I'll have to make Reborn notice me for my own abilities. I can hardly say hi to most kids, let alone become friends with Tsuna, especially when I freeze up everytime I see him.

I have way to much anxiety to ever integrate myself into his life willingly and to make myself noticeable to Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world who, despite his tiny baby form, can paralyze someone with a glare. Yeah, no way.

But, it's necessary. If Reborn doesn't recruit me himself, I'll have to join on my own terms. The mafia is harsh and while it's a little conceited to say I'm the only one to fill the spot of sun guardian, it's true. I have knowledge of the future along with some of Ryohei's natural abilities and not to say Ryohei wasn't also skilled but with how little training and experience the guardians had in their first real battle, I'm not far from the means I have to push myself a little harder, to be _useful_, to-

"Senpai, everything is put back where it belongs and the floor is cleaned. If you're staying even longer be sure to lock up, ok?" everyone was indeed gone aside from me and the sub captain, Hikaru. Getting lost in my thoughts like this is dangerous, especially if I were in a real fight and not just beating a punching bag to bits.

"Thanks, I'll pack up, you can go." I answered, receiving an enthusiastic "yes, captain". As Hikaru leaves I pack away my gear and mop up the sweat puddle around me. As a guy I sweat way worse than I did as a girl in wrestling which, admittedly, was pretty bad but it is natural. At least as a guy I'm allowed to take my shirt off rather then tote around in sweat stains. It is a lot easier to be a guy, especially in middle school but I still miss being a girl, a lot. Though I was a bit of a tomboy, I miss the occasional skirt and dress on special occasions. I loved having long hair and while it was awful for sports, on off seasons I got to style it and have fun with it.

Girls are so much closer to each other than guys, you can lay on them and tell them anything. I loved dressing up real hot and getting hit on.

I miss my life before, when I had **friends** and though my family wasn't anywhere near great, I still felt like a part of them. I just miss it, ok? Things like this make me real bitter.

_On that solem note, I made my way back up to Kokuyo land, unwilling to trudge back home feeling like this._

**End Chapter! As always please feel free to review and help guide me in writing if possible or comment whatever. Flames are always welcome! I think I'm going to talk further on some of the last remarks of this chapter and after that, I'll try to speed things along. Look out for warnings!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's always the same. Wake up, go to school, go to boxing club, go home or to Kokuyo. Repeat.

I hate it. I'm glad for a sense of normalcy with everything that's happened to me (i.e. reincarnation, flames, Hibari) but everything is _too_ normal. It doesn't matter how many people I pick fights with or how many injuries I get, the damage only lasts for so long then it's back to the usual. I think I took on some of Ryohei's ADHD or something.

The… feeling… associated with this clockwork behavior was somewhat present in my last life but not to this degree. Maybe it's because I can't put myself into schoolwork anymore as I know everything already (aside from history though that has always been my best subject and the easiest to catch up on). Maybe it's the flatness of this world. It was just an anime and although it is definitely real, life doesn't seem to exist outside of Nanimori in way but I digress. Hell it probably only feels flat cause I never really go outside of Nanimori/Kokuyo so I only have myself to blame.

My point is I can't take it anymore. The plot is just out of my reach, a way out of this drudgingly dull life that I've been *dealing* with for years.

Honestly sometimes it's so bad I can't seem to even get to school. I can distract myself from it but there's only so long I can take until I lose it. I think I should take this as the cue to meet Tsuna but I don't think I'm that desperate yet. Hell, I'd probably scare the poor kid off. He always runs off when he sees me, though a lot of kids seem do that.

I make my way to school, a breakfast of granola bars in hand. (what, you think I can keep actual food in Kokuyo?). As I make my way to school I run into Kyoko.

"Hi nii-san!" she greets me with her usual sparkly smile. While I'm not really on my parents' good side, Kyoko is always there for me.

"Yo." While I'm not a fan of miss school idol, she's still my sister and I'm the older sibling. Maybe it's original Ryohei's brotherly instincts but I feel like I have to protect her. I always stand by her when I can to dissuade jerks like Mochida and such but somehow, she doesn't really need it. When situations or people are a little sketchy she somehow manages to get herself away by looking all ditzy and such. I swear, she's secretly a mist or something because no one is just that lucky or ditzy.

Kyoko didn't say anything on me not coming home or the phone call I'm sure mom and dad got for me skipping detention. Hibari Kyoya's gonna kill me as usual.

"Herbivore." Speak of the devil.

"For skipping detention I'll bite you to death"

"No thank you?" Curse my mouth and delinquent ways. I started running.

Hibari Kyoya is fast. I can still outrun him with my ungodly morning and late night runs, ingrained in me from my days in cross country, enough so to transcend lifetimes (curse you coach Sarv) but that doesn't mean I can hide, he's a bloodhound.

I raced across the school grounds, jumping through an open window, knocking into every desk and student in the class. Hibari was hot on my heels, slightly slowed down by the obnoxious crowding. I made my way through the school, weaving in and out of classrooms and through the grounds. Usually Hibari left me alone once the bell rang but as students made their way into class I was still wary of him, almost paranoid.

First block began and I was already exhausted, waiting for the day to end. I'll admit this is good training and keeps me and Hibari on our toes but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"_Sasagawa was running from Hibari again" "ew, he's all sweaty" "You're the one who wanted to sit by him! That's what you get" "I thought he was the smart tough type, not some criminal slacker" "As usual" _The girls behind continued to giggle and gossip behind somehow not realizing I could hear them. There's always someone talking behind my back but I can't say they're wrong. I was a middle school boy who just ran all around the school, of course I was sweaty. I was also definitely a slacker and a criminal and this was almost a daily occurance, Kukuyo's far.

Still, it sucks to hear that. I excused myself and left the classroom to go to the boxing room and showers, leaving the teacher sputtering. I strolled through the hall, dodging any disciplinary members. I know I'm not all that well liked. I'm not charismatic or funny or nice or anything and I accept that. I don't really know how to socialize with kids or people in general and I don't have that cool, scary aura that Hibari does. I'm more of the uncontrollable layabout.

I wish things were different, that I had my old friends or Dani or hell, even my annoying family. I wish I could just communicate with people but that's pointless because I know I won't actually do anything about it. _It's kind of pathetic really_. I throw on my gloves and punch a bag for the rest of the day. _But you bring this on yourself, always._

I make my way home, abandoning Kokuyo land. I pretend not to notice the worried glances and stares thrown my way as I enter the kitchen. I grab a pop can and go upstairs, not feeling like eating dinner or sitting at the table with my parents. If I sit with them we always have a "healthy family discussion" or they pretend to ignore me while throwing glances my way.

Dani would probably laugh if she saw me now. Sulking in my room and skipping dinner, just like in high school. I really am a sad sight. I know I should look forward to the future and make the most of my second chance but honestly I don't know how to enjoy life. Really, I shouldn't have been the one to get this chance. Dani should've, she was a truly good person, one who saved me and others in all kinds of ways. She really would have protected Tsuna and everyone just because she's that good of a person, no ulterior motives, no regard for herself. I can imagine her now, getting into the Daily Life Arc and the craziness of the Vongola. Getting serious when trouble comes, protecting everyone like a saint.

I really need to stop thinking like this but I can't really help it, I miss her. I miss having friends, belonging, having a sense of family not just some misplaced brother complex. Again though, I'm not really trying, I can't expect people to just become friends with me and I haven't exactly been the best son._ Damn, I suck at this. Somehow I'm doing even worse than my last life and I don't even have any excuses in this one._

I look around my room. It's clean with a small video game system off to the side and a shelf full of books. _A near empty room save for the mattress and dirty clothes strewn around along with a bulging bookbag._I have a mother and a father and a little sister. _A father and six sisters and five brothers_. A nice neighborhood and house that even has a garden. _A darkened street illuminated only by the Family Dollar store and the occasional light in a decaying house._

Yet I don't have any friends._ A short raven haired girl smiling beside a tall brunette, one who was holding the arm of a laughing brunette. You didn't deserve them, you just got incredible lucky. Now you can see that it was never through your own efforts, you were lucky to get as good as you got._

**I need to get out of here.**

I climb out of the window as I had done a million times before. I was on the second floor but a very convenient and useful tree lead up towards my window, situated only a small (though precise) jump away. I climbed down the tree and made my way out to Kokuyo Land with no regard for my surroundings. I probably looked like a druggie, sweating all over.

Kokuyo land is always quiet. The leaves never rustle. The wind never blows. Maybe a stair or a piece of a wall breaks but there's never any fuss. You could scream and no one would hear you. That's why I'm on edge.

Kokuyo land is noisy.

It wasn't noticeable if you weren't familiar with the area. It was really only a small buzz of idle chatter here and there but it was there. It could be Mukuro.

It's entirely possible for there to be some homeless people or some minor trouble makers looking for a hideout but this was too coincidental.

My stuff was in there, I wasn't gonna turn back now. Those english copies of Tolkien were hard won, I wasn't going to leave them in the mercy of the Kokuyo gang, who knows what they'll do to them, those godless heathens. I also used this hideout for years, its grown on me, I can't abandon it even if I said I would. This is too soon, I'm not prepared though I didn't think I'd ever be.

There are only two ways this can go down, plot be damned; I kick Mukuro and his lackeys out, or I befriend them. There was no way I'd be able to kick them out, they'd kill me in a heartbeat. The latter it is. I am so not in the mood for this.

I approach the main building, might as well throw caution to the wind. They'd only be on edge if I tried to sneak in. The chatter immediately silenced. I can hear heavy footsteps getting closer. The door was slammed open.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde teenager in a threatening tone. His claw was pointed at my neck, drawing a bead of blood. My heart was pounding but I held my head high. Fake it till ya make it.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa, I li-"

"Why are you here" He cut me off. I think his name was Ken? Or maybe Chikusa, I think. One of those two.

"As I was about to say, I live here." Great idea, give lip to the people who want to kill you.

"Not anymore, leave or we'll make you leave." His claw only pressed deeper into my neck. I backed up with my heart pounding. I can somewhat remember him from the anime but I didn't think of him as this threatening in real life. Mukuro can be reasonable in a 'I'll work with you until you're useless' kind of way but his lackeys… I got nothing on them, complete wild cards. Getting myself killed this early? Got to be a record for dumbest interdimensional traveler ever.

"What is it?" a deep voice asked from the farther reaches of the threshold. He walked slowly and purposefully into the light, Rokudo Mukuro. This was not a good plan at all. _Become friends with Mukuro? When you can't even make any normal friends? Wow, just wow._

He looked at me expectantly, eyebrow raised and gaze burning.

"I-um… I Ryohei Sasagawa… I live here, well my stuff is here and I-well- sleep here a lot… I think we could.." Fuck Fuck Fuckidy Fuck ".. you could stay as that would be alright.. We could work this-"

"Quiet. This place has been appropriated so you must leave." _You can stay? Like you decide what they do, come on Lana don't be stupid, Jesus" _ I felt something urging me to run. My leg even moved back as if to take off on its own. I couldn't tell if it was common sense or Mukuro's illusionary power telling me to move but I wasn't going to listen either way. And since when have I ever had common sense?

"No." The words just fell out of my mouth. I really need to invest in a gag or duct tape or something.

"That wasn't a suggestion" His gaze became menacing, lacing his words with venom. He looked rigid, like a cat ready to pounce and I was the prey.

"Sorry but I need my stuff… and preferably my home… I won't always be here though but we could share when I am and I'll try to be here less and-" I continued to babble on trying to convince them. This is probably the dumbest thing I've done in a while, like maybe even in the top 10.

As I babbled on I failed to notice all the stares I was getting from the gang. Even Mukuro was a little confused as to what I was trying to say or perhaps why I didn't know how to shut up. Ken (the blonde one as I will soon learn), has no qualms on making me shut up by throwing his filthy hand over my mouth. I don't think he's ever even heard of soap. _You're the walking sweat stain in class._

Time to be childish.

I bite him.

**End Chapter**

Lana/Ryohei is in deep shit. Sorry, this is a little later than I wanted it to be but my sister broke my computer. School will be out soon for me so I might be able to set a good schedule and post in the mornings, probably around 8-9 am. Special thanks to Karin angel for the review and to everyone who followed/favorited!

Please let me know what you think and pose any questions!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
